Derek Learns Humility
by Alvin2050
Summary: The school bully meets his match when he crosses paths with two no-nonsense schoolgirls.


Derek Learns Humility.

Derek Williams was just a born bully, had been most of his young life. Now he was twelve years old and feared and disliked by most of the kids in his year at school. He would extort money from his victims who didn't relish the prospect of a beating as the only alternative. Most of the boys and girls kept clear of him because of his reputation. Everybody was too afraid to stand up to him but one day there were two girls of the same age who decided that something had to be done to end his regime of terror.

Linda Hart and Christine Taylor were very well brought up and respectful young ladies who despised bullying louts like Williams.. They had only recently moved to the area and were comparatively new pupils at Langford Comprehensive. They were normally quite gentle and passive creatures but boys who behaved like this just brought out the worst in them. So they got together on the school playground and considered what should be done about him.

Linda told her friend, "We have to ambush him somehow, take him by surprise and it will take the two of us. He's a tough one. I saw the way he bashed up that boy the other day. There's no way we can do it fairly."

"Who says we have to be fair but we do need a plan," said Christy. All of her friends called her this. "He needs to be taught a good lesson, one he'll never forget. I'm sick of the way he pushes all the other kids around. I think we have to do it after school. There's an old hut in the woods at the back of the school that nobody uses anymore. If we can lure him into the woods and we kidnap him we can take him there and do some stuff with him that'll put an end to his bullying."

So on the next day they put their plan into action. Linda called Derek over in the school corridor during break and told him she wanted to meet him in the woods when it was home time. "You think you're hard don't you, but I bet I could knock shit out of you. See you after school unless you're too scared to come."

Taylor just sneered. "Scared of a girl! I'm not scared of nobody and you'll be sorry you pissed me off. I look forward to it. After I've beaten you up I just might pull down your knickers and give you a spanking for talking to me like that. You better be there."

So the stage was set. At 4pm that day Linda was waiting at the pre-arranged spot in the woods for her unsuspecting victim. She hadn't told him of course that her friend Christy would also be lying in wait. She then saw the boy walk up to her looking very confident and assured. Not for long, she was thinking. They just stood in the secluded area in the woods eyeing one another up, waiting to see who would make the first move. Derek never saw Christy sneak up behind him and clamp her arms around his neck in a sleeper hold.

She had learned this hold during the judo lessons she had taken a couple of years before. She held him tightly in a vicelike grip and, strong as the boy was, he could not break free. She kept the hold on him until it took affect and he passed out. Always a strong girl Christy then turned the unconscious boy around so he faced her and then slung him across her shoulder in a fireman's lift. The school bully was totally helpless now. Linda was impressed at how easily her friend had overpowered him.

Christy told her companion, "He'll be out for awhile. He's all ours now!" She couldn't resist giving the sleeping lad a sharp slap on his bottom as a sample of things to come. Both girls grinned at one another. They then made their way quickly toward the abandoned little hut hoping nobody would see them. It would be here where the boys' 'punishments' would be carried out. They had already devised a few things that might deter him from further bullying.

Once inside the small wooden shack Christy put her unwillingly captive down onto the long bench set against the wall. Then both girls set about the first phase of their plan. They began to remove his clothes. Taking a male's clothes off went a long to teaching him humility, Linda knew. First they took off his shoes. Then they pulled down his trousers. Next came his school jacket and then his shirt and socks. They soon had him stripped to his underpants. Those would come down later they had already decided. He still hadn't come to so he had no idea what was happening to him just yet.

Now phase two. Linda got out the length of rope she'd brought along with her and began to tie his hands securely behind his back. She cut the rope in two with a pocket knife and then bound his feet together. Both girls then stopped to admire their work. They had the obnoxious brat just the way they wanted him. They could do whatever they wanted with him. Nothing too extreme, they had decided, but by the time they were done with him he could well be a changed boy.

They waited until Derek woke up again before their next move. When he realised where he was he could not believe it. These two little bitches had tricked him and now they were holding him captive in this place. What he's do to them when he got free again! It was Linda who spoke to him first. "Derek Williams, you are our prisoner for the next hour. For all your crimes against your fellow students you are going to be punished. Nobody else is going to stop you so we'll have to do it ourselves. Don't underestimate us because we're girls. You already made that mistake and look at you now, a helpless little boy. Not a lot you can do with your hands and feet immobilised, is there! Now we will decide what punishments you deserve before we can release you."

"Not fair!" the boy protested. "You came up behind me. No way you'd take me in a fair fight."

"You'd know all about fighting fair, wouldn't you, Derek!" Christy admonished him. "Alls fair in love and war and you are the loser this time and you're a bad loser. Now shut up or you'll get a slap. Not a lot you could do about it right now, is there! We are in control now so get used to it."

The two girls then went outside the little structure so that their compromised captive couldn't hear what they planned to do with him. After much deliberation they thought a little 'torture' would be good to start the proceedings. Christy began to pull on his brown hair that made him yelp. Then Linda started to pinch his arms and legs and he didn't like this at all. Then they both hauled him to an upright position and pulled his briefs tightly against his bottom cheeks in a classic wedgie and his face turned crimson from the embarrassment of it. Then Christy practised some wrestling holds on him that he found quite unpleasant and painful.. Then they stopped for a few minutes before the final part of his humiliation.

"Maybe we should shove something up his arse!" Christy suggested, making sure Derek heard this. His face flushed again and both his tormenters began laughing.

To this Linda replied, "No, we won't do that but it's going to be something he'll remember for a long time." She remembered how Derek had threatened to spank her when they met in the school corridor and then an idea came to her. She knew exactly what this bad boy's punishment should be and the thought of it brought a smile to her lips. She told her friend what she had in mind and both girls knew they would enjoy this.

Linda came over and sat on the bench beside the soon to be disciplined boy. She informed him, "For being such a naughty boy you are going my knee and I'll give you the spanking your mother should have a long time ago." With Christy's help she hauled the protesting lad across her waiting lap. The other girl then put her fingers into the waistband of his underpants and began to tug them down. "That's right, get the brat's pants down!" They were soon wrapped around his tied ankles and Derek was now stark naked in front of two little girls who intended to demoralise him in every possible way.

Christy held down his legs so he couldn't kick them while Linda began to spank his bare bottom hard. SMACK! SMACK! She wanted to make him cry but he wouldn't, he wouldn't! SPANK! SPANK! Nobody had ever made him cry. SMACK! SMACK! Crying was for babies. SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! His bum was hurting a lot now. SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! Her hand was coming down right on his sit down spot. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! She wasn't going to stop until she had made him cry. SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! The lesson was being driven home. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Linda was beginning to think that his backside must be made of iron but he finally broke.

The school bully had been reduced to tears. A girl had done to him what he should be doing to her. He had been spanked into submission and he wondered if he would be the same again after this. Several more spanks landed on his cheeks before Linda decided he'd had enough and stopped spanking him. He'd have difficulty sitting down for the next day or so. As he cried his eyes out from the pain and the shame and the humiliation his female conqueror warned him, "Now perhaps you'll behave yourself and stop picking on everyone. Now that YOU'VE been on the receiving end you don't like it, do you! You're not so hard are you! I told you I could beat the shit out of you. You've got a real shiner on your bum. If you start pushing anyone around ever again we'll have you back here and I'll take the skin off your arse next time!"

She released him from her lap and they undid his hands and feet and helped him get dressed again. They had completely broken his will. He did not even want to get even with them anymore. He just wanted to go home and forget this ordeal. His spirit had been totally crushed by two schoolgirls no older then him. He didn't feel so high and mighty anymore and now it was he who was weary them, fearful of what they might do to him if he went back to his old ways. He knew well enough now what even girls could be capable of. He realised that he wasn't as tough as he thought when the odds weren't stacked in his favour. Christy opened the door for him and he left the hut with tears still in his eyes and his head was bowed in defeat.

None of the other schoolchildren had any trouble with Derek Williams after that. He had certainly been tamed and subdued. Bullying was no longer a problem at Langford school. All the boys in Derek's class noticed the change in him. He never bothered any of them and they were actually starting to like him. The girls had certainly scared all the mischief out of him. Whenever he met them in the corridor they would exchange polite greetings. He could never really be friends with them but he didn't hold any grudges either. He was no longer the arrogant, dislikeable lout he used to be. The experience with those two girls made him realise what a little prick he had been and it was time to turn over a new leaf before it was too late. Why be feared and unpopular all your life. Humility had certainly been a great teacher.


End file.
